<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ON SCALE by heartsns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639858">ON SCALE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns'>heartsns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Fluff and Crack, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Short One Shot, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, hidden in the closet, snooping friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's friends certainly can be a blessing when they help him out with the kids, around the house, etc. </p><p>But his friends can be a pain in the ass when they snoop around and find out about adult 'toys'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ON SCALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehalla/gifts">Meehalla</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this little voice came with an idea and I said in response, I can write with that! Sounds like fun! </p><p>Thus, a one-shot was born!</p><p>If this is quite enjoyable, do let me know, as the original idea was not my own, and I am certain the individual who had the idea would like to know any thoughts too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for helping me out guys, I really appreciate it,” the blond smiled while unconsciously rubbing his hands around his large swollen stomach.</p><p>“Oh my god Naru, think nothing of it!” Sakura squealed as she bounced a small black-haired child on her hip. A thumb was stuck in the child’s mouth as large blue eyes looked at the strawberry pink-haired woman. “Little Hisao here is just an angel!” Sakura pulled the small one year old into a snuggling hug into her chest. Baby Hisao just continued to suck on his thumb.</p><p>“It’s no problem at all Naruto,” another voice spoke from behind him. Naruto turned his head to see Hinata carrying Asahi, Hisao’s twin brother. “The twins are so adorable and Sakura’s right, they are angels.” Hinata pulled Asahi in close to her and kissed the chubby cheek. Asahi pushed Hinata off, babbling and blowing raspberry’s, expressing that he was not pleased with what Hinata had just done. Hinata giggled at the behavior. “He is just like his father. All like “don’t get in my bubble” personality.” Hinata ruffled the baby’s black locks quickly before Asahi was slapping her hands away.</p><p>Naruto smiled as his twins were carted off with Hinata and Sakura to the other room. Naruto felt something tugging on his oversized tee-shirt. He looked down to round ocean deep blue eyes, dark blond hair and round cheeks like the twins. “Yes Yuuto, what is it?” Naruto asked his 3 year old son who was pulling on his shirt.</p><p>“Me come?” A small voice whispered out and eyes looked up.</p><p><em>‘Oh my god, how can he make those any bigger? He’s just like Puss in Boots from Shrek with those huge beautiful eyes!’ </em>Naruto smiled at his son.  He had no idea how that boy could make himself even more cuter! It was enough that Yuuto looked like him, but he had one dimple on the right side of his smile, his eyes were deeper blue as well his hair was few shades darker. <em>‘It’s almost like there was a fight between the lighter and darker genetics,’</em> Naruto chuckled to himself.</p><p>Naruto slowly bent his knees, placing his hand on the wall so he could bring himself to his son’s level and be balanced. His eight month pregnant body teetered his balance enough when he was standing straight, but when he lowered himself to his son's level, balance all but disappeared it seemed. Naruto brought his hand up to the darker blond hair of his son and ran his fingers through his bangs, pleased with how the hair just fell back into place instantly. <em>‘His hair has an attitude like his father’s,’</em> Naruto smirked. “You need to stay here and take care of the house. I have to go see nana-Tsunade to check on your new baby brother or sister who is still growing.” Naruto smiled at the boy. “Now can you be in charge while I’m gone?” The small boy looked curiously for a moment as if he was thinking about it.</p><p>“Yes mommy. Me in charge!”</p><p>“Thank you sweety, now go find uncle Gaara and tell him you are in charge.” Naruto placed a quick kiss on Yuuto’s forehead before he ran off in the direction that the others were in the house. He slowly tried to get himself back up, his knees slightly shaking as he breathed out deep breaths.</p><p>“Hey there, I got ya!”</p><p>Naruto smiled in relief when he felt the hands of Ino hook under his arms and give him a hand standing up. “Ugh, thanks Ino. I keep forgetting that it’s harder getting up than down.” He leaned against the wall for a moment, waiting for his breath to even out. “This baby feels so heavier than the twins were,” he chuckled lightly as he again began rubbing his stomach.</p><p>“It’s almost time to get going. Kiba said he would be here soon to pick you up. Are you ready?” Ino asked as she began to lead Naruto down the hall.</p><p>“I need to get dressed, I’m still in my lazy clothes,” Naruto laughed. His lazy clothes consisted of loose sweat pants and an extra-large tee-shirt that was faded and had various areas that the threads were bare. “Sasuke would freak if I went out in public like this,” he chuckled as he walked down the hall.</p><p>“Why the hell so? Is he that much of a prude?” Ino scoffed in return.</p><p>“Ha ha ha! Oh god no!” Naruto couldn’t help but laugh. “He claims that these clothes are so thin that a strong wind could break the threads and I would be left naked in the streets! The thought of anyone seeing me naked, he threatened to blind everyone in the town!” Naruto shook his head at the ridiculous thought of that.</p><p>“Jeez, talk about over dramatic!” Ino sarcastically said as she followed Naruto into his incredibly spacious bedroom. Her eyes looked over the room, “I can’t ever get over how big your bedroom is, really!” And luxurious it was. A king sized bed situated in the middle of the room certainly didn’t put a damper on the space. Two balcony doors on the south wall, with stained glass windows, coloured the sun that shone through all day long. An ensuite that had a jacuzzi tub and a separate stone step shower to the side. Double sinks and heated dark grey stone tiles for the flooring. The bedroom was almost circular, with a soft neutral colour that gave a welcoming feeling. “Oh what I wouldn’t pay to have a room like this in my home!” Ino exclaimed through an excited breath as she twirled around, arms out like a ballerina taking over the stage. She flopped onto the king size bed and released a sigh. “Damn…even your bed is like a cloud.”</p><p>Naruto giggled slightly at the site and made his way towards two double doors. He opened them both and headed inside the room.</p><p>“And of course your closet!” Ino squealed out. “I bet the Queen doesn’t even have such a closet like this!” Ino had popped up from the bed and rushed to the double closet doors.</p><p>“What does the Queen not have?” a voice called from the bedroom door.</p><p>“Naruto’s closet!” Ino turned to see Sai coming into the bedroom. “It never ceases to amaze me and I want one!” Ino now feigned whining.</p><p>Sai came and slid his arm around Ino’s waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. “You know I’ll fly to the moon for you but building a closet, that is certainly going to be a challenge.” Sai poked out his lower lip at Ino. “Are you not satisfied with our house?”</p><p>“Oh stop, you know I love you,” Ino poked at Sai’s lip with her painted nail before he smiled at her in response.</p><p>“Did I walk into the wrong room?” a chuckle broke through the air.</p><p>Sai turned to greet the voice. “Kiba, welcome to the closet. Always knew you would find your way,” Sai gave a large grin with a tease in his voice. Ino giggled in the background.</p><p>Kiba snorted out and smirked. “Maybe if you weren’t in there, I might actually find it interesting,” he snapped back. He then barked out a laugh and slapped Sai on the shoulder. “Where’s mommy? We need to get going soon.”</p><p>Sai thumbed over his shoulder, indicating that Naruto was inside the closet, and turned to make his way in there. Ino and Kiba following.</p><p>“Yo Naru-ster, where you hiding?” Kiba called out as he stepped into the room. “Shit, it's like a whole ‘nother apartment in here! Narutooooo…can you hear me?” Kiba started calling out, dragging his name and making his voice sound like he was calling across a great distance. Sai and Ino chuckled behind him.</p><p>“Your such an ass!” Naruto laughed from some corner. "I’m just trying to find the right pants but they aren’t where they are supposed to be." Kiba, Sai and Ino could hear Naruto shuffling about in a far corner of the closet.</p><p>“What do they look like? I’ll help,” Ino called out as she made her way to one of the walls that had clothing. “Sai go look over by those drawers over there.” Ino gave direction immediately.</p><p>“No worries, I got them,” Naruto suddenly called out as he appeared from somewhere in the closet. He stopped and gave all three of them a look. “Can you all like get out now and let me change? Yeesh!” Naruto gave them all some ‘shoo’s’ and the crew left chuckling, closing the doors behind them, letting Naruto change.</p><p>Once Naruto changed, he made his way back to the area where the majority of his friends were visiting with his children. “Guys, Kaida is going to be home in about an hour from kindergarten with my parents. Make sure the twins and Yuuto are ready to go when they get here. All their overnight bags are packed in their rooms, I texted my parents where they are and know you all are here. And seriously, thanks so much for helping out while Sasuke is out of town.” Naruto gave a grin and blushed slightly. It was times like this he realized how grateful he was to have so many generous friends. And his parents had offered him a night off by taking all four grandchildren for the night. His mother was excited beyond belief to have her grandchildren fill up their house for the night. She told him to get rest when he could and was always willing to assist when she could. His father was also a help, though he chuckled as he knows that his father is practically a pack mule for carrying the kids stuff, then a climbing tree for them while at home and just following his wife’s directions.</p><p>“Come on Naru! You’ve always been such a good friend, I’m sure I speak for all of us here saying we are always willing to help,” Ino spoke up first with a smile. “Besides, how else can we spoil these cute babies!” Sakura and Hinata hummed in agreement, who were still bouncing a twin on their hips. Gaara hummed out his agreement, as he was sitting on the floor, with Yuuto feeding him with play dishes and utensils. He would giggle with excitement when Gaara would open his mouth and pretend to eat what was offered of the play spoon and proceed to make eating and gulping noises. Sai was sitting on the couch watching Gaara interact with Yuuto.</p><p>“Let’s get going Naru-ster, traffic can be a bitch!” Kiba spoke up.</p><p>“Language!” A barrage of women voices hissed out. Kiba instantly ducked at the call and ran for the door. Naruto chuckled as he went to his children, giving them each kisses and informing them that he would be back, his grandparents were going to be there soon and that he loved them.</p><p>“Thanks again everyone, you can hang out here afterward if you want or if you leave please lock up!” Naruto called out as he followed Kiba out the door.</p><p>==intermission==</p><p>Minato and Kushina had left with the children about thirty minutes ago after a short visit with the group. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were sitting on the couch with their tea, still at Naruto’s, while Gaara and Sai were tidying up. They both jumped at the chance to escape the wrath of the women as they were outnumbered. Playing with the children had left various toys, dishes and things in disarray and with Naruto being so pregnant, the girls informed the guys that the place should not be left in such a mess. Since the girls spent time feeding and changing diapers on the children while the guys just played with the kids, it didn’t take much of an argument to get the guys on tidy duty.</p><p>“I still am so jealous of the closet in his room,” Ino said idly, while she traced her finger around the lip of her cup. Her eyes were focused on nothing in particular as she let out a big sigh.</p><p>“What of the closet?” Hinata asked in between sips.</p><p>“Oh have you never seen Hinata?” Sakura piped up. “Naruto and Sasuke’s closet, it's massive!” Hinata shook her head no in response. “Well, you can only assume the bedroom closet would be extensive, considering the rest of the house looks like, well, this!” Sakura waved her hand around, noting the rest of the area room they were in.</p><p>“It’s one of the areas I’ve never had a reason to see. And I really don’t need to see their bedroom,” she blushed as she whispered out the reason.</p><p>“Oh come on now Hinata! We are all adults here! We know what goes on in there!” Ino wiggled her eyebrows at her, which only made Hinata blush more.</p><p>“Holy Ino, stop it!” Sakura laughed, giving Ino a playful shove.</p><p>“What!? I think its hot! Don’t you all think so?” Ino looked at each woman, her eyes questioning and wanting an answer. Sakura snorted out and just shook her head while Hinata lowered her eyes into her tea, the blush still emanate on her cheeks. “Hey, coming on Hinata, I’ll show it to you!” Ino jumped up from the couch. Placing her cup down she held her hand out at Hinata. “Since we’ve seen it,” Ino nodded in Sakura’s direction, “it won’t hurt for you to take a quick peek!” Impatient, she reached over and grabbed Hinata’s hand and forced her up. Hinata barely missed putting her cup down on the table while being dragged towards Naruto and Sasuke’s bedroom. Sakura took a deep breath and released an exasperated sigh as she followed after them.</p><p>“Tah dah!” Ino exclaimed as she pulled open the two closet doors.</p><p>“I-I don’t think we…” Hinata started to say.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry so much! Just take a peek! You will see what I’m talking about!” Ino stepped into the dark closet, “I’ll just flick on the light!” she called out from the darkness.</p><p>The lights flickered on and Hinata’s eyes widened. She stepped forward through the doors and began to turn slowly around. “Holy…” Hinata whispered out.</p><p>“I know right!” Ino exclaimed! “Look how this area over here is organized by colour!” Ino wandered to the wall that held suits of all colours. “And you can see behind them racks of ties and stuff!” Ino slid a bunch of hanging suits to the side.</p><p>“And see how this wall has a variety of drawers and cupboards.” It was Sakura now, along yet another sidewall. “These are full of socks, underwear, sunglasses and even laces!” Sakura pulled open a drawer, pointing to it so Hinata could see.</p><p>Hinata turned back and forth as Ino and Sakura kept going on for her to look at this, that and the other. Her mouth was slightly agape from the extravagant room before her as she slowly stepped forward, deeper into the room. <em>‘It’s like a whole men’s clothing store…’</em> Hinata hummed to herself. She found herself coming to the far back wall of the room. Several dress shirts, regular shirts and sweaters hung from a rack. Hinata slowly touched the fabrics of the variety of articles. <em>‘Some of these are Naruto’s for sure,’ </em>she smiled slightly, noting the bright flamboyant colours. Nonchalatly she began pushing each shirt aside, as if she was browsing through a store, the sounds of the two other girls behind her, blending into the background. She stopped when she saw a small several drawers cabinet tucked behind the hanging shirts. <em>‘More? Does the room keep going behind here?’</em> Hinata pushed at the shirts to make the opening big enough to show that there was a smaller cabinet in the back with about 6 drawers. She bent herself forward to get a closer look and grab at one of the drawers. Pulling one open she gasped and slammed the drawer shut. She felt the heat warm her cheeks as she made her way backwards when she hit a body behind her.</p><p>“What you find Hinata?” Ino’s voice perked in her ear. “More stuff hidden! Jeez! Just when I thought I could finally get over this already!”</p><p>Hinata spun around quickly, putting her hands up in front of Ino. “Uh, no, I think this is enough. We should get out of here.”</p><p>“No way! What’s back there?” Ino stretched her neck around Hinata to look. Hinata tried to push her back, but Ino wasn’t having it. “Oh for goodness sakes, let me see!” Ino side stepped Hinata and shouldered her way past. “Oh! Another set of drawers! Damn they have made use of every single space here!” Ino called out as she stepped between the hanging shirts.</p><p>Hinata’s face continued to heat up as she took several steps away from Ino. She clasped her hands together, wringing them together in nervousness. She held her breath as she heard one of the drawers sliding open. She closed her eyes when she heard the gasp of surprise come from Ino’s lips and heard Sakura come closer to them.</p><p>“Oh HO! What have we here!?” Ino shrieked out excitedly. “Sakura! You gotta see this!”</p><p>Hinata released a breath. <em>‘No use being embarrassed now…’</em> She opened her eyes and was met with an excited Ino, who had stepped out of the hanging shirts and was now currently waving a large pink silicon dildo about over her head. The smile on Ino’s face, that spelled excitement in every which way you could imagine as the large dildo flapped back and forth from the force of her waving it about, was a memorable sight to see. Hinata was glad she opened her eyes at this noteworthy moment in time.</p><p>“Oh my god! No way!” Sakura shrieked as she practically shoved her way past Hinata towards Ino. “Where did you find that! EEEE!” Sakura’s eyes bulged open at the over realistic sized pink dildo.</p><p>“Behind these shirts!” Ino squealed as Sakura made a beeline for the hanging shirts. Hinata’s face red down her neck watching as Ino turned the pink cock over and over, as if examining it for any defects.</p><p>“I don’t see any more dildos! There is little egg vibrator, some clamps, and holy man a flogger!” Sakura wailed out with excitement. “Looks like those boys are certainly into some kink!” Sakura spoke up with mirth in her voice as she stepped back out of the shirts. She came up beside Ino, her eyes gazing upon the pink flesh looking penis.</p><p>“What’s all the yelling in here?” A deep voice resonated through the closet space.</p><p>“We found a kinky stash!” Ino giggled out as Sai and Gaara came over to see what she was holding. “Check this baby out!” Ino held the pink fleshy silicon flat across her two hands.</p><p>“There is NO way that is authentic sized! It's fricking massive!” Sai was the first to speak as his dark eyes took in the dildo. “It has to be one of those erotic fantasy sized ones.” Sai appeared to analyze it with his eyes as his head tilted side to side.</p><p>Gaara snorted out. “I feel sorry for Sasuke.” The group looked up at Gaara in surprise. “What?” he scoffed out.</p><p>“Why would you say that?” Sakura asked as she poked at the dildo, testing its flexibility.</p><p>Gaara folded his arms. “Well, obviously if Naruto is feeling the need for something <em>bigger</em> then it’s obvious that Sasuke isn’t fulfilling enough.”</p><p>“That makes sense. Perhaps Sasuke doesn’t know about this huge delight in the closet, poor guy.” Sai nodded his head towards the dildo, a frown on his face.</p><p>“What the hell are you all doing in here?!” A voice shrilled out, having the group suddenly turn around to the voice. “And what the hell are you doing with THAT!”</p><p>It was Naruto. The group stood, eyes wide with embarrassment, the girls mouths gaping open as if they were trying to say something but nothing was coming out of their mouths. Naruto strode straight towards the group and slapped his hand on the pink silicone dildo, pulling it fast from Ino’s open hands before pushing his way through them towards the dresser it came from.</p><p>“Eerrr… umm…” Sakura was chocking out words. She looked at Ino and waved her hands at her, encouraging her to say something.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay Naru, we all have our toys!” Ino began speaking quickly. “We just…uhh… were showing off your closet and—”</p><p>“And nothing! You—you all should be ashamed!” Naruto slammed the drawer closed so it made everyone jump. “This is private!” Naruto turned then, his arms folded but his face was flushed red.</p><p>“Damn Naru, we are sorry! But—but damn! That baby is huge!” Sakura spit out quickly. “I didn’t know you could get them that big!”</p><p>Naruto’s mouth fell open, his blue eyes wide at Sakura. “What?”</p><p>“Well you have some kinky taste,” Sai spoke up, wiggling his eyebrows at him. “Didn’t think you had such an unrealistic desire in cock Naruto.” Sai smirked at him. “How does your husband feel though?”</p><p>Naruto blinked several times in shock at the comment. “W-what?” he sputtered out.</p><p>“You know… such a big size, must make Sasuke feel pretty inferior,” Sai nodded his head and crossed his arms. “Or do you hide it from him?”</p><p>Sakura and Ino gasped at Sai’s boldness. “Sai!” Ino seethed at him. “Must you be so blunt? JEEZ!” Sai just shrugged at her.</p><p>Naruto dropped his arms to his side, his eyes wide looking from each friend to the next, they all looked at him like they were waiting for him to explain something, yet Naruto was confused about what they were insinuating. “W-why are you all—”</p><p>“I’m sorry Naru, it’s really none of our business if you aren’t satisfied with Sasuke’s…well…<em>you know…</em>”Sakura looked at him sheepishly. “We are your friends ya know and—”</p><p>“Now just a minute! I won’t take this insult on Sasuke!” Naruto put his hands on his hips, glaring at all of them. “You can’t all just expect me to take your observation of my <em>husband’s</em> size lightly!” He hissed out at them. “You—you all should consider yourselves LUCKY you got to see it!” Naruto then pointed a finger at each of them individually.</p><p>“What?!” Ino stepped back with a start. “Naru—we didn’t see it, really!” She looked over at the others who all looked at her with the same surprised expression.</p><p>“What are you saying!” Naruto threw his arms up with frustration. “I caught you all <em>RED HANDED</em> gawking at my husband’s penis! You think you can all just lie about it? And I thought you were my friends!” Naruto stomped between them and out of the closet. The group stood stunned momentarily, watching Naruto stomp from the room.</p><p>“W-wha?? W-wait! Naruto!” Sakura cried out suddenly, taking off after him. The rest of the crew following her, baffled on what Naruto said.</p><p>Naruto was going through a dresser drawer in his room, grumbling out under his breath. It was obvious he was pissed off, as he slammed dresser drawers open and closed with his back to the group of friends.</p><p>“Naruto! Wait! What are you talking about? We,” Sakura stopped and pointed at the group around her, “didn’t see Sasuke’s penis, honest! Just the dildo!” Gaara, Sai and Ino hummed and mumbled yes in agreement together, Hinata just blushing and nodding her head.</p><p>Naruto slammed his hands on the top of dresser and took a deep breath. He turned his head to look at his group of friends, whom he noticed were all standing and staring at him with surprise and confusion. He released his breath as he turned fully around and leaned against the dresser. He brought his hands up to his swollen belly, rubbed circles around it briefly before speaking. “That <em>dildo</em> is a silicone mold of Sasuke’s actual manhood,” he breathed out, sounding slightly embarrassed as a dusting of red crossed his cheeks and nose. He looked up after he heard all of his friends gasp in surprise. Hinata’s chin was hanging open with her face beat red. Sai and Gaara appeared to be slouched forward with their eyebrows raised in shock. Ino and Sakura were holding each other and their hands were at their mouths, their eyes speaking loud and clear how stunned they were. “I got a kit okay?” Naruto continued on, since his friends were speechless. “When Sasuke has to go away on his business trips, I get— <em>lonely</em> for him. No other product will do, I only want <strong>him,” </strong>he spoke sharply, making his point clear, his eyes boring on them all.</p><p>“Oh.My.God!” Ino was the first to speak. “I got to see it again!” She turned fast and headed back into the closet.</p><p>“WHAT! Ino!” Naruto yelled out but couldn’t move fast since his pregnancy would not allow such a thing. He began to walk towards the closet yelling out, “Ino! Don’t you dare!”  Before he could even move to the closet, Ino had emerged back out, a massive pink dildo in her hand a completely ignored Naruto.</p><p>“Holy Sakura, can you imagine? I-I have never imagined…” she trailed off as she turned the dildo about in her hands. Sakura hummed in agreement as she looked it over.</p><p>“Dammit Ino, you’re crossing the line!” Naruto scolded to her as he made his way to her.</p><p>“But damn! This – this is Sas—?” Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed the dildo from Ino, turning to effectively avoid Naruto trying to grab for it. “I-I…” Sakura was speechless as she flipped it in her hand. “It’s damn heavy too!” she held it up to Hinata.</p><p>Hinata eeped and stepped back. “Umm…Sakura, this doesn’t feel…” she started to say, her face red as she looked towards the guys.</p><p>“I must say, I can’t believe it,” Sai huffed out. “To think that Sasuke would really be this size, I’m sure they added some space to allow more silicone there to <em>fill it out</em> more.” Sai grabbed the dildo from Sakura and bounced it slightly up and down in his hand. “There is <em>no</em> way this is molded from Sasuke,” Sai scoffed out.</p><p>“Hey! Wha-! Guys give that back!” Naruto sputtered out as he turned to try and get the pink silicone piece back from his friends. They kept passing it off to each other every time he would get close. “This-this is SO rude! Guys!”</p><p>“But could you imagine!? EEEee!!” Ino squealed out as she grabbed the dildo from Sai and held it up to her eyes again. “But seriously Naru, this is too much to believe. I know you totally love him and all, but this is?” She winked at him with a grin.</p><p>“Want to explain why all these people are in <em>my room</em> passing around a dildo?” A deep baritone voice echoed over the chatter of the girls and Naruto.  Naruto froze in his tracks, his blue eyes wide in surprise and the three girls looked up and behind Naruto, clearly in shock. Gaara and Sai looked at each other and quickly made a beeline for the bedroom door, nodding and mumbling excuse them at the figure that spoke from the entrance.</p><p>“I do not like to make it a habit to repeat myself,” the deep voice spoke again, this time with more authority that spread a chill over the room instantly.</p><p>“Um, welcome home Sasuke,” Ino peeped out quickly. “We, uh, were just wishing Naruto good night and well, umm—good night!” Ino shoved the dildo into Naruto’s chest, carefully, before reaching and grabbing Sakura’s hand. “Let’s go girls! See you Naruto!” Ino called out as she pulled Sakura, who in turn pulled Hinata out of the bedroom.</p><p>Sasuke glared at the women as they gave him a worried smile, a nod and mumbled good night again as they slid past him in the doorway.</p><p>“We will see ourselves out! Bye again Naruto and S-Sasuke!” It was Sakura this time who called down the hallway as the girls scurried out. A flurry of jackets and slipping of shoes on were heard shortly before the closing of the front door.</p><p>“Hn,” Sasuke huffed out, as he looked down the hallway to ensure that the <em>guests</em> have left. He turned back to see Naruto still standing solid, his back towards him and his arms appeared to be folded in front of him. Sasuke made his way up behind Naruto slowly, “I’m home…” He whispered out huskily before bringing his arms around Naruto and dropping his nose into Naruto’s neck.</p><p>Naruto shivered suddenly as he felt Sasuke’s fingertips softly drag across his stomach and settle onto the front of his swollen belly and his nose inhale at his neck. He basked in the presence of him, melting into his embrace. “You’re home early,” Naruto whispered out as he leaned his head back onto Sasuke’s shoulder, enjoying the soft pepper kisses Sasuke was leaving on his neck. “God I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Sasuke smiled as he felt the soft pushes of the baby under his palms. He rubbed circles around the area, resulting in Naruto releasing a soft gratifying moan.</p><p>“Our baby missed you too,” Naruto breathed out.</p><p>“How is our little one?” Sasuke asked, his hands now roaming around the entire swollen stomach.</p><p>“Baa-chan gave the okay today. This little one is showing a strong heartbeat, good development and I swear that I’m going to burst soon if I get any larger,” Naruto whined out a little.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled slightly and pushed Naruto to the bed. “Sit down, take the weight of your feet.”</p><p>Naruto allowed himself to be guided to the bed, he turned and sat down, looking up at deep onyx eyes that softened at him. A small loving smile was played on Sasuke’s lips as he focused on him. Naruto licked his lips, suddenly feeling a spark of desire building in his chest. Those deep black eyes only ever made that look, only for him, ever since college when they first met, it was that look that made Naruto feel desired, special, shy but especially hungry. Practically famished for <em>Sasuke</em>. Sasuke raised a brow in question at the longing look Naruto was giving him. Naruto ran his fingers up the inner thigh of Sasuke’s dress pants. He kept his blues on the black, holding Sasuke in his position while his fingers traced up to the belt that was keeping those pants secure. With a quick flick of his fingers, he had the belt undone, the button unlatched, and he smirked as the pants slide down those muscled legs swiftly to the floor in a heap.</p><p>Sasuke snorted out a small huff with a smirk as he stood, watching as Naruto held him steady, those fingers showing practiced ease at their abilities to remove his clothing. He licked his lips in anticipation and ran his fingers through the thick locks of blond hair. His heart thrummed with excitement, as he saw Naruto’s tongue dart out and moisten his peach plump lips. His eyes dropped to the swollen midsection of Naruto and the pride that swelled within almost had him faint. <em>His child</em> was growing within, <em>his baby</em> encased in the love and protection of <em>his love, his life, his partner forever</em> had Sasuke swooning at the immense emotions that overwhelmed him. His eyes prickled slightly, threatening to spill a tear, with the emotions he felt until a sudden heat wrapped around his cock. He hissed out as he focused on blue eyes looking up at him as moistened peach lips were secured around his shaft. He breathed in quickly through his teeth, as the lust shocked him back down to realize that his love, his everything, was lapping at his cock like a lollipop. “Ah fuck Naru,” Sasuke ran his one hand through the blond locks, his other hand placed on his hip to hold his balance.  The hum of agreement that came from the plump peach lips vibrated through Sasuke’s cock that left Sasuke moaning out.</p><p>Naruto reached with both his hands to grasp onto Sasuke’s hips as his mouth glided up and down the thick girth. He didn’t realize he was still holding the large pink dildo in his hand. Sasuke grabbed for it and smirked. “Did you miss me baby?” Sasuke purred out, as he stroked the top of the dildo head up and down Naruto’s cheek.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes watered slightly as his cheeks bulged from taking in the massive girth of Sasuke’s cock. He hummed out what sounded like a yes and Sasuke gave a teasing smile. He continued to slide the head of the dildo up and down Naruto’s cheek as Naruto continued to suckle at his actual cock. “Did your friends get jealous of seeing this? Get all jealous of what you have that they can never have? Hmm?” Sasuke pulled the blond hairs locks gently, pulling back Naruto’s face and holding the dildo up to his lips. “This looks really hot baby, my cock on your lips and my duplicate beside it. With this copy, I can clearly imagine what your lips look like around it.” Sasuke tilted his head, taking in the flushed cheeks of Naruto, his lips swollen from stretching around his dick, his hair messy from Sasuke pulling on it and blue eyes so hazed with lust and want, Sasuke’s pride was only growing that much more.</p><p>“<em>holy fuck</em>!” A gasped whisper called out through the room. The squeaky hushed voiced sputtered out, “<em>oh.my.god… I’m—I’m so sorry! I ummm….”</em></p><p>Sasuke’s head snapped to the side to see Sakura standing in the door frame, her hands up to her mouth, her green eyes wide with surprise as she took in the site. “I forgot-forgot…” she mouthed out in a stuttered whisper before looking to the side, her eyes falling towards the dresser. Sasuke’s black eyed glare froze her footing before she reached out and grabbed a cell phone off the dresser. She held it up and waved it frantically before turning and heading out of the room. Sasuke smirked at the retreating strawberry blond figure before looking back down at his beautiful Naruto, his cheeks still flushed and eyes glassy with lust. Naruto didn’t hear the intruder; he was oblivious to anything other than Sasuke’s presence. Sasuke was silently thankful Naruto didn’t notice, as he would have most certainly been frantic with embarrassment and their fun time would have been brought to a complete halt. Little Sasuke currently settled between plump peach lips was pleased too. Sasuke stroked his fingers again through blond locks, the blond humming out pleasurably, under the sexual spell.</p><p>“Now where were we?” Sasuke purred out as he gently pulled on Naruto’s locks, guiding his lips to take in his cock again. Blue eyes fluttered in contentment as Naruto began to hungrily take in Sasuke’s red swollen cock again. Sasuke clenched his teeth, controlling himself painfully, as Naruto’s mouth and tongue tasted and teased his cock. His body eager to just grab those golden locks and thrust wildly into the heat. His mind brought forward the vision perfectly, as it was something Naruto had no qualms with in their shared past together. But with Naruto’s now delicate condition, his body providing safety, warmth and nourishment to their growing child, there was no way Sasuke would subject him to that. He made his hips thrust slowly and smoothly into Naruto’s soft heat, basking in the tongue and teeth that added zaps of pleasure.</p><p>The familiar coil began to tighten in his balls, an almost painful feeling that begged for Sasuke to release was felt as he let his head fall back and began to thrust a little more quicker into Naruto’s heated mouth. Naruto, familiar with the signs, grasped Sasuke’s thick cock with his hand to assist in guiding the majority of the meaty cock into his mouth. Sasuke looked down to see that Naruto had his mouth wide open, his glimmering blue eyes looking up at him and tongue waggling out, helping to guide his cock in. Sasuke placed one of his hands on top of Naruto’s head to hold it steady while he pumped himself in. He took the dildo that was still in his other hand and began slapping it gently on Naruto’s cheek. His blood flared with excitement seeing his copied cock dildo slapping on Naruto’s bulging cheek and his own cock, glistening with Naruto’s saliva sliding in and out of that mouth. His balls tightened painfully as his cock exploded and Sasuke’s vision went white briefly as the endorphins infused throughout his pleasure system. His legs trembled as he continued to slowly pump his cock into the heat, Naruto’s lips sucking it all in, his tongue lapping all around and the waves of ecstasy continued to pump through him. “Nghh…Naru, baby…” Sasuke whispered out as he balanced himself with his hand on Naruto’s head, the other hand on Naruto’s shoulder, his body folding over slightly as Naruto continued to lap at his cock. The dildo was dropped onto the carpeted floor, silently making its retreat by rolling under the bed. Neither man noticed.</p><p>Naruto pulled back with a final suckling noise, releasing the still half hard organ and laying soft kisses around Sasuke’s bellybutton. “Welcome home baby,” Naruto whispered. “I’ve missed you.” He was now giving soft licks with his tongue on the exposed skin.</p><p>Sasuke pulled Naruto’s hair back gently, tilting his face back to look up at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned over, placing his palm under Naruto’s chin and guiding his lips to plump peach ones. Naruto moaned into the heated kiss as Sasuke dove his tongue in, tasting the dark moist cavern. Naruto’s hands found their way around Sasuke’s neck as Sasuke gently pushed him back onto the bed. With a little bit of wiggling, Naruto moved his body up the bed without breaking their kiss. He felt Sasuke’s warm hand caressing his swollen stomach and inching his fingers down to his member. Naruto released from the kiss and drew in a gasp of air when Sasuke’s warm hand squeezed his member gently. Naruto was already heavy with desire while he was sucking Sasuke off earlier. He squeezed his eyes together as he hissed out in pleasure while Sasuke’s hand stroked him and his mouth had moved to taste his nipples. “F-fuck Sas’k…” Naruto grunted out as his body shivered with the over stimulation of the nipple play and his cock being stroked and pleased.</p><p>“Tell me what you want my love,” Sasuke whispered out while his teeth gently nibbled at a reddened nub. His fingers pinching the head of Naruto’s cock gently. He grinned as he heard the gasping breaths of his lover.</p><p>“Ngghh…Sas…I w-want-want…” Naruto’s head rocked side to side, his eyelids fluttered as his body arched and quivered at the pleasure assault.</p><p>“Do you want me to touch you here?” Sasuke purred out as he took two fingers and pressed at the area under Naruto’s tight ball sack.</p><p>“NNNGH!” Naruto called out, his legs shaking while bent up on the bed, his hands grasping at the sheets. “G-god yesss….” He finally hissed out.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled slightly as he reached over to grab a bottle of lube with ease. Years of practice, had him able to flick it open, squeeze and apply in an eyeblink. He lowered his fingers to Naruto’s heated opening and circled the area, applying pressure to tease.</p><p>“MMM…Sas’k-please … don’t tease—” Naruto whined out between his quivering lips. Sasuke looked up at Naruto’s flushed face, his bottom lip swollen from him biting on it so often without knowing. Sasuke planted some kisses and licks on Naruto’s swollen buds before slowly pushing a finger into the heat. Naruto hissed out and arched his back the best he could. His swollen belly pushing up a bit as his legs helped to push his ass up and down onto the finger that was breaching his hole. “YES, mmm… more baby please!” Naruto practically whined out quickly.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled deeply before sliding another slick finger in.  Naruto had become so needy this late in his pregnancy. It was like his hormones had tripled and at times Sasuke couldn’t get out of bed without the hormonal man, pulling on him, sinking his claws into him, begging with thirst and hungry for more. But with the kids home, that was another story. Sasuke was extremely thankful to his in-laws for providing this time for them to be together alone before new baby comes. They called him up to let them know this was the plan and he worked extra time so he could come home early. He would have to send them a gift basket too. A heady moan broke him of the thought as Naruto panted out and was practically grinding his ass onto his fingers. Sasuke’s own cock was heavy and ready to go for another round, and how could he resist seeing his love so heated up, flushed with desire and begging for more. He gently turned Naruto onto his side, so his swollen stomach was resting against the mattress. Grabbing the lube, he heavily coated his rock hard shaft before he slipped up behind Naruto. He spooned himself up to Naruto’s back and grabbed Naruto’s free hand, guiding it to his pulsing heated member. “Guide me in baby,” he whispered huskily as he hoisted Naruto’s one leg up and then hissed slightly when Naruto squeezed his shaft. He slowly shifted forward, Naruto’s opening sucking in and tight around his cock. “Ah fuck, Naru—” Sasuke breathed out through clenched teeth, his lips resting on the back of Naruto’s neck.</p><p>“Ah f-fuck Sas’k—” Naruto panted out as the head of Sasuke’s cock breached his opening. He took deep breaths as the stretching sensation was slowly adjusting to the hefty penis. His skin erupted in goosebumps at the sensations and Sasuke was nibbling on his neck while he inched his way in. “I’ve missed this so much,” Naruto breathed out as he wrapped his fingers with Sasuke’s that were resting on his stomach. Sasuke hummed in response and he lay kisses on Naruto’s neck while squeezing his hand.</p><p>Their pace was steady and slow, Sasuke rocking into Naruto’s pleasure spots consistently while caressing the swollen stomach. Naruto would arch his back every so often, his muscles quivering with pleasure when Sasuke would hit <em>that spot</em> over and over.</p><p>“F-faster Sas-sas…please…almost,” Naruto began to thrust back into Sasuke’s groin, his body shimmering with a slight sheen of sweat.</p><p>Sasuke pulled the blond closer into him as he began to twitch his hips into Naruto faster, his cock burning with the need to release. His balls tingled with tightness as he felt himself coming to completion. “Hhnngg..baby, god baby I love you, I want to fill you up with my seed,” Sasuke began panting into Naruto’s ear as his hand grasped Naruto’s ass and squeezed. “I want to keep you big and round with my babies all the time. Ah f-fuck, you—you’re so-so…beautiful.” Sasuke’s mind began swimming with a lusty haze, the sensations through his cock, his balls tightening with the need to release and the pride that flowed throughout him at holding and seeing his love full with his child. Naruto’s cheeks were flushed beautifully, his eyes fluttered with desire and his lips were swollen from the continuous assault of Sasuke kissing at them.</p><p>“Fuck-fuck Sas—I –I  wanna…nnggg…gots to come, please!” Naruto pushed back his ass into Sasuke with need and cried out when Sasuke grabbed his sensitive manhood. His back arched and his legs shook as Sasuke pinched the tip lightly as that is all it took for his orgasm to release. As his cock was milked, his muscles spasmed around Sasuke’s cock, which left Sasuke grunting out his own release.</p><p>“OH <em>fuckbabyyeah</em>!’ Sasuke grunted out as his hips abandoned all hope of control and slapped against Naruto’s ass several times, pumping out his seed with Naruto panting in response.</p><p>As Sasuke slowed his thrusts, releasing Naruto’s one leg slowly and carefully, he pulled Naruto in closer and caressed the swollen stomach while breathing in Naruto’s hair. Naruto hummed contently as he brought his own hand to place on top of Sasuke’s. They interlaced their fingers and continued to rub circles around his belly.</p><p>Sasuke placed kisses behind Naruto’s ear. “Love you,” he whispered, squeezing Naruto’s hand gently.</p><p>Naruto hummed in response. “Mmm…love you too. Surprised me by being home early. Nothing serious happened did it?” Naruto turned his head slightly to try and look at Sasuke in his current position.</p><p>Sasuke pulled Naruto so he could be on his back. He cringed slightly, as his softened cock left its warm cavern. He pulled Naruto’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “Your parents told me they planned to take the kids for the night.” Naruto raised a brow in question. “They wanted to let me know in case I could get back sooner than later, then you and I could have a date night.” Naruto pinched his lips together in a smirk then pulled Sasuke’s face in for a soft kiss.</p><p>“Where you taking me then?” Naruto teased.</p><p>
  <em>…Outside earlier…</em>
</p><p>Sakura stumbled outside the door and down the walkway to the sidewalk. Her face was flushed red and she kept running her fingers through her hair. She walked with a slight stagger with her eyes down, as she watched where she stepped and made her way to the SUV where the others were waiting. She quickly hopped into the back seat and slid beside Ino and Hinata. Gaara and Sai were in the front.</p><p>“Kiba said he would meet up with us at the mall after his errand.” It was Ino who spoke up when Sakura got in the car. Sakura just nodded her head, her eyes still staring at nothing. “Sakura, what’s wrong? Did you not find your phone?”</p><p>Sakura turned her head slowly and focused her wide green eyes at her friends. She blinked several times, moistening her lips before she took a deep breath, “the dildo—<em>it’s definitely to scale—”</em></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well? Thoughts? Comments? Cookies?</p><p>I had fun, I hope it left a smile for many of you readers too :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>